This disclosure relates to the field of electric toothbrushes and particularly brush heads couplable to an electric toothbrush handle.
Many types of electric toothbrushes use high speed vibrations of the motor inside the toothbrush handle to drive the brush head. In order to operate the electric toothbrush, the construction of the brush head requires that it be tightly coupled to the drive shaft of the toothbrush handle so it can withstand the high speed vibrations from operating the toothbrush. Many existing products, therefore, use metal or springs inside the brush head to facilitate a tight coupling to the drive shaft of the toothbrush handle. This can increase the cost of making the brush head. It is desirable to make a toothbrush head with no or minimal use of metal that can still withstand high speed vibrations from operating the toothbrush.
This patent document describes an apparatus that may address at least some of the issues described above and/or other issues.